


sometimes your possibilities are limited

by vanessa2001



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa2001/pseuds/vanessa2001
Summary: It is a normal working day. As normal as a 24h shift can be. A few small fires were extinguished and a cat was rescued from the tree.Until shortly before the end of the shift there is a residential building fire and that changes everything.___________________________________________________English is not my mother tongue, but gladly correct me.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. it was just a normal workday

_9-1-1, what’s your emergency?_

_-Oh my god, there is so much smoke, I think the building is burning. Please send help._

_Help is on the way._

* * *

„Ok guy, there is an apartment on fire. I know our shift was already long, but I need you to concentrate. No heroic moves. “Captain Robert „Bobby “Nash explains to the other firefighters. There is a collective sigh. Everyone has 24 hours shift through and you can’t see an end.

„Do you want to come over after the shift to watch a movie? “; asks Eddie to Buck as they sit in the truck. „Yeah, of course, why not. “Buck smiles at Eddie.

He is happy that their friendship is better than before the lawsuit. They are also closer than a normal relationship and Hen and Chim do jokes about their ‘marriage ‘. „Oh fuck, this shift will never end “, Buck and Eddie hear Chim. They arrived at the scene and what they see is horrible. A building with maybe more than 50 flats in it is on fire. In front of the building are standing many people in their PJs. Probably the people who live their and what how their homes are burning down.

The Captain of fire house 124 comes to Bobby. “There are only a few people left in the building, but we need more paramedics to watch over the residents. My people and the rescue team of 139 are on level 1-5 and there are 3 more levels.”

“Hen, Chim, go and help the others with the residents. Jackson, you and Gray, are a group to rescue the level 6. Diaz and Buck, you guys go to level 7. And Hernandez and Williams to level 8. I will here from you every 2 minutes over the radio. Keep save. The building looks not that stable anymore, so hurry.” In the time where Bobby finishes his order everyone go to their jobs. The rescue is going well. Five families have been rescued, but there are still a few apartments missing but the fire is almost complete extinguished.

When Buck and Eddie arrived at the last apartment and it was empty, they were about to radio in that they were finished when the building vibrated. "Out of the building immediately. It is no longer safe. The rescue is cancelled" sounds the voice of Bobby over the radio. “Okay, we are coming. Our rescue succeeded.” Says Eddie through the radio. “Let’s go out of this hell trap.” Buck says. They are now in level 3 as another vibration goes through the building and now the floor is gone under their feet.

* * *

“...-lo. Everybody ok? Response. Give location.” Bobby’s voice screams, and Eddie wakes up slowly. “Hernandez here, I’m fine and Williams is also not hurt. We are almost outside.” “Same here, Cap, Jackson and Gray are uninjured.”

Then there is silence. Bobby gets worried. He exchanges a glance with Hen and Chim. “Diaz, Buckley? Where are you? Response.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddie looks around. He notices he's lying on something, but he can't really move either. Eddie hears a moaning under himself and now knows what he's lying on. "Buck? Buck! Hey, say something. Can you hear me?" He can move his head a little bit and look Buck in the face. His face is covered with blood, but his eyes seem to be opening slowly. "Yeah, that's it, keep going. Show me your pretty eyes." motivated Eddie. “Wha’happened?” It came washed out of Buck. “The floor collapsed. Do you feel any injury?” “Erm… I don’t know. Could you go off me, it is hard to breath?” Buck said, which ended in a mild cough. “Sorry, but I can’t move.” “Wait, what? Do you feel your legs?” panicked Buck. “Keep calm. Yes, I can feel them. I don’t why but- “, Eddie stopped when he looked down, he could see the reason why he could not move. "We are connected. Okay, Buck, don't freak out now. When we fell, we must have hit a pipe. That's what impaled us." "Shit.", was Buck's response. "Why does the universe hate me so much”, „Hey, we don't know how bad it is yet, maybe--" Eddie was interrupted by a crackle.

"Buckley! Diaz! Answer NOW!" Eddie was looking for his radio. "Diaz here." "Thank God you're here... Is Buck with you? Where are you?" Questions rattled off. "Yeah, he's with me. I don't know how far we've fallen. We were on the third floor on the left when the floor tore away... ah" Eddie moved awkwardly, which hurt. "Eddie?", did it come from Buck and Bobby at the same time "It's okay," Eddie said. "Can you find a way out?" Bobby asked. "Unfortunately, that's not possible, Cap." "What?" "When we fell, we were impaled on a pipe. We can't move." "Fuck!" all Buck and Eddie could hear. "Where were you pierced? And is Buck conscious?" Then a worried voice came over the radio from Hen. "Yes, I'm awake," Buck said through his radio. "We were impaled in the abdomen, but I can't see exactly which quadrant without mov-" "NO, don't move at all. We don't know the effects yet."

"Buck, Eddie..." Bobby's voice came back. "We'll get you out. Stay awake!" "Aye, aye, Captain." Both said in unison.


	2. the wait for rescue

“Okay guys, we have another rescue. Buckley and Diaz were at that point where the level collapsed. They are impaled in the abdomen and connected through the pipe. We do not yet know what the effects are or whether they are life-threatening injuries. But one thing I do know is that we have to work quickly. The fire has been extinguished but the building is still unstable. Let's go!”

The troops are spreading out. What remains is a worried Bobby, before he also sets off to search for his two injured colleagues and friends.

* * *

"They'll find us and everything will be fine," Eddie thinks. He doesn't feel any pain yet, but he knows that this could change soon, when the adrenaline stops flowing through his veins.

"Buck? Are you okay?"

"Well... " Buck clears his throat. "...as good as it can be for someone who's been skewered to his best friend:" Buck tried to jest. "I can't feel the pipe, and I don't really feel pain, but it's getting harder to breathe." Eddie is immediately more worried and feels guilty right away because he lies on top of Buck. "I'm so-" "No, don't you dare apologize. It's not like you decided to land on me. How are you doing? Get the adrenaline pumping nice and easy." Buck is trying to ease the situation."Yeah, yeah, it's kicking me up," Eddie says with a giggle. Then there is a silence again.

The thoughts come up, which is unavoidable in this situation. "Do you think we can get out of here as best we can, unharmed?" Buck asks quietly. You can hear the tension in his voice. Eddie knows that the last year has been very demanding for Buck and the others. Even though their friendship almost broke up after the tsunami because of the process, after the reconciliation it became really clear to him what Buck had to go through in a very short time. And this streak of bad luck seems to be continuing. But Eddie hasn't lost hope, he believes - no - he is sure that they will survive. "Yes, of course we can do it. We've survived so much already, so a little pipe won't tear us out of life." Eddie says that with so much confidence, Buck had to smile. "Well, I'll take your word for it." After that, there's another silence, but the tension is a little less tense.

They suddenly hear a movement and then a voice.

"Buck! Eddie! Can you hear me?" The voice of their rescue, their captain, can be heard.

"Cap, we're over here!!" Eddie shouts loudly. Debris is pushed aside and they could see light coming from the flashlights and soon after their colleagues.

"Finally..." Bobby sighs when he sees them. He immediately runs to the two impaled men. "Chim, Hen! Coming over!"

The two come over quickly. "Holy crap, now I can imagine how you felt when I was impaled," Chimney said, staring at the sight in front of him.


	3. the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any medical knowlegde but I try to make it a little more realistic, so don't judge me. :D

After the first shock was overcome, Chim and Hen ran to their injured friends.

The situation looked clear. Eddie lies on Buck and both are pierced by a metal bar. _Both are still awake, which is probably due to adrenaline_ , Hen thinks.

"Hey...Hey you two" she says cautiously. "How are you doing?" Meanwhile, Chim gives Eddie and Buck a stiff neck. "Except for the fact that my best friend is a little heavy, pretty good," says Buck jokingly. He sounds a little out of breath. "Hahaha Buck, really funny, but I feel pretty good considering the situation," Eddie then replied to Hen's question. "That's good, guys," Chim said, somewhat relieved that his friends don't really feel pain, but he still has to stay professional because the situation is serious.

"Okay, guys, we can't just put you on a stretcher because the bar is connected to the floor. That means we have to cut you out and transport you to the hospital with the bar," Bobby explains objectively. "Understood Cap" "Johnson, Malik. Get ready! We have to work carefully!" the cap gives his orders. Chim and Hen support Buck and Eddie so they don't move an inch. The two are quickly separated from the ground.

Just as they are moving Buck and Eddie onto the stretcher, an EKG starts beeping. "Buck. Buck! Hey, you hear me? His blood pressure is dropping, and from the look of his skin, his body is going into shock. Chim, get me the dobutamine!" Hen is excited and afraid to see her friend like this. It reminds her of the bombing that injured Buck. After Hen injected him with the med, Buck's blood pressure has returned to normal and he is fully conscious again.

"Buck, look into my eyes. Focus on me." Buck looks Hen a little foggy right into his eyes. "Oh God, don't scare me like that again," Eddie, who still looks pretty scared, now also says. "Sorry," Buck said quietly. "Okay, let's get out of here so we can get you to the hospital! Don't do anything stupid, okay?" says Bobby and everyone is already moving to the ambulance as fast as possible.

"How do you feel now?" Chim asked worried. "Still a bit dizzy but getting better. I don't know what just happened, it was just going on and suddenly...," Buck explained his situation. When they moved the stretcher into the ambulance. Bobby got into the driver's seat, he as captain drives his colleagues to the hospital and Chim and Hen should take care of their patients. Eddie's condition doesn't seem to have changed except that his concern for Buck has increased.

Chim puts a nasal cannula on Buck to provide him with oxygen as he still has some difficulty breathing. But apart from that his condition doesn't seem to be as critical as a few minutes ago.


End file.
